The Gamer
by gomnes
Summary: les has seguido durante toda su travesía, pero ellos siempre te ignoraron... en realidad, podrías decir que nunca os habéis encontrado... pero ahora necesitan tu ayuda... así que reza... reza por los niños a los que jamás conociste... eres su última esperanza para acabar con Giygas.


Hola a todos, volví a escribir algo para esta sección (yey!) últimamente me estaba pasando por aquí sin ver ninguna novedad y eso me aburría, hasta el punto de que a veces directamente ni entraba en esta sección... así que decidí escribir algo... ¿distinto?

Si, de nuevo se trata de un fic extraño que me encantó escribir y... bueno, creo que será mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos.

* * *

**The Gamer**

Una vez más, te pones tu pijama de conejitos y apagas la luz. Caminas descalzo hacia tu cama, el suelo está fresquito y al caminar, un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo… ha sido un día largo, sin duda…

Te metes en la cama. Enciendes la lámpara que tienes sobre tu mesa de noche para fijar la hora a la que el despertador sonará al día siguiente. Apagas la luz y te tapas con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Es invierno, hace frío y por desgracia, mañana debes ir a clase para afrontar otro de esos días aburridos… pero tú ahora no piensas en eso… simplemente estás muy cansado para pensar en nada… tu cama es muy cómoda y tus párpados empiezan a pesarte…

Inevitablemente… te duermes…

…

El sueño te transporta a un lugar lejano en el tiempo y el espacio. Una cueva… el ambiente allí es desagradable y tenebroso. Hay unos enormes tubos mitad metálicos mitad orgánicos que conforman el suelo, estos tubos sudan una sustancia de aspecto asqueroso, tu mente te hace creer que se trata de sangre, pero resulta inverosímil. Continúas a lo largo de ese extraño lugar

Finalmente, te encuentras con ellos, esos cuatro muchachos más o menos de tu edad con los que has estado soñando a lo largo de estos meses… no sabes por qué aparecen en tus sueños, pero te gusta volver a verles cada noche…

Esos cuatro han luchado hombro con hombro contra toda clase de peligros, han superado todo tipo de adversidades… tu les seguiste durante toda su aventura, pero ellos nunca supieron que tu existías… bueno tiene sentido ya que… rompería la llamada cuarta pared ¿no? Bueno, como sea, eso último no tiene importancia.

Habían parado a descansar… parecen exhaustos… ahora lucen un cuerpo metálico que el padre de uno de ellos les había fabricado para que pudieran llegar a ese lugar, pero aún así, ellos siguen siendo esos chicos que conoces… sabes por lo que han pasado y comprendes que estén cansados.

Les miras detenidamente… parecen asustados por algo… algo que presientes que está más adelante. Echas un vistazo y sientes miedo también… sientes tanto miedo que apenas puedes moverte... es por… una presencia al final de esa cueva… ¿de qué o quién se trata? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir?

Los cuatro muchachos se levantan con energías renovadas y caminan pesadamente hacia el lugar de donde proviene esa aura tan perturbadora. Tú les sigues, ellos te ignoran, siempre ha sido así, pero por algún motivo… has conseguido establecer un lazo con ellos… un vínculo que quieres creer que se asemeja a la amistad.

Se paran de golpe frente a una máquina en donde convergen todos esos tubos con aspecto orgánico… de dentro de esa máquina provenía esa sensación que helaba la sangre.

De pronto, el aire que hay entre la máquina y los muchachos se empieza distorsionar de una manera extraña hasta que finalmente se materializa alguien.

Un viejo conocido para tus amigos que eventualmente aparecía durante su travesía para cumplir la voluntad del llamado "Destructor Cósmico". Va montado en lo que parece una máquina del tiempo con forma de araña y con aspectos orgánicos.

Comienzan a hablar… pero no puedes escucharles bien debido a los ruidos ensordecedores que emite esa máquina… parece que no puede contenerse… luce… doloroso.

Tus amigos comienzan a luchar contra el chico recibiendo eventualmente poderosas descargas por parte de esa máquina. Tú estás demasiado asustado como para ver esa batalla y te giras.

Escuchas el ruido de la pelea y cuando todo parece calmarse, puedes oír un grito estridente. Seguido de este grito, sensaciones desagradables y dolorosas invaden tu cuerpo así como la locura trata de apoderarse de tu mente…

Antes, estar con esos cuatro era divertido… ahora se había vuelto peligroso.

Oyes hablar a ese rubio enfermizo… estás muy asustado y apenas puedes oírle decir que ahora "él" había sido completamente liberado… incluso ese chico dice estar aterrorizado…

Ahora crees entenderlo todo… esta será… la batalla final…

De nuevo esos gritos… te llevas las manos a la cabeza… te duele… pero cada vez menos… ¿te estás acostumbrando? No lo sabes… no puedes comprender la verdadera naturaleza de ese monstruo…

A pesar de todo, ellos siguen luchando con todo lo que tienen. Te giras a ver la escena. Ahora ya no hay máquina, y ese niño gordo está escondido en algún lugar, pero en lo único en lo que te fijas es en esa espiral roja que flota en la oscuridad… de hecho… toda la cueva ha desaparecido… ya no hay nada… excepto oscuridad.

La pelea se alarga demasiado, pero consiguen derrotar aparentemente a esa monstruosidad… ¿ha acabado todo?

El rubio de tez azulada vuelve a dar la cara para luego decir sus últimas palabras y huir con su máquina del tiempo…

"estúpido cobarde" piensas, pero no es momento para preocuparse de lo que ha hecho… los otros cuatro chicos tienen problemas con esa… cosa

Deben estar exhaustos… resulta sorprendente que aún sigan en pie…

Los ataques se vuelven más violentos que antes… y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que uno de ellos se desmaya.

Los otros van a ayudarle pero las ofensivas son incesantes e implacables… te parece que ese enemigo es invencible…

Y así continúan… cada vez que uno de ellos caía, el resto hacía todo lo posible por reanimarlo y seguir combatiendo… pero ya han llegado al límite de sus fuerzas

…

No puedes entender la verdadera forma del ataque del malvado Giygas

…

Jeff se desmaya.

…

No puedes comprender la verdadera naturaleza del ataque del malvado Giygas

…

Poo se desmaya.

…

No puedes concebir el verdadero aspecto del ataque del malvado Giygas

…

Ness se desmaya.

…

Paula casi no puede continuar…

…

¿Este es el fin? ¿Qué tipo de enemigo es tan fuerte como para vencer a los tres elegidos sin apenas esforzarse?

La chica se acerca a su amigo de la gorra… está llorando

- Ness… tengo miedo… - dice entre sollozos…

Pero él no responde… él…

"Está inconsciente" piensas con rabia

- Por favor… si alguien puede oírnos… ayuda…

Es inútil… aunque está desesperada… sabes que rezar no la salvará de esta… resulta cruel pero…

- ayuda

Susurra una vez más.

…

Inexplicablemente, el Destructor Cósmico se ve afectado por algo y sus defensas se vuelven inestables. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Los tres amigos de la rubia hacen acoplo de sus últimas fuerzas y se levantan con grandes esfuerzos… piensan luchar hasta morir…

- no sé lo que has hecho… pero parece que funciona – dice el príncipe de Daalam entre jadeos

- sigue así y saldremos de esta – continua el genio de Winters mientras tiembla

- nosotros te cubrimos, puedes hacerlo – termina el niño de Onett agarrando con fuerza su bate

No entiendes lo que está sucediendo aquí pero te limitas a observar como ella reza desde lo más profundo de su corazón… pide ayuda a todas las personas de la tierra

De nuevo, Giygas se retuerce de dolor y envía otro de sus inexplicables ataques

Sobreviven de milagro.

Paula sigue rezando cada vez con más fuerza.

- por favor, que esta plegaria se expanda por toda la gente de la tierra

Giygas vuelve a sufrir

- por favor… recen por nosotros

Giygas encaja otro golpe

- por favor…

Después de este último rezo, Giygas se expande con todas sus fuerzas y comienza a moverse muy violentamente… ¿habían acabado ya? ¡No! ¡Ese monstruo continúa atacando!

- no se me ocurre nadie más… por favor… si hay alguien… ayúdanos

Pero la llamada de auxilio de Paula… se pierde entre las tinieblas…

…

- ouch… - ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Todo aquello se había desvanecido… aún así… estás en un lugar familiar, tú solo, a oscuras… se trata de tu cuarto… probablemente te caíste de la cama.

"todo fue un sueño después de todo" piensas… pero aún sigues inquieto por lo que has soñado…

Te levantas dolorido del suelo y vas a meterte en tu cama… pero algo te sobresalta…

- si alguien puede oírme… por favor ayúdanos – escuchas levemente… su llamada… tocó tu corazón…

Comprendes en ese instante lo que debes hacer y sin pensártelo dos veces pero sin saber del todo lo que vas a hacer, te arrodillas a los pies de tu cama y comienzas a rezar…

Rezas… por el bienestar de Ness y sus amigos

Rezas… para que salgan de esa…

Rezas… Por los niños que en realidad nunca conociste…

Rezas…

…

-_Beep Beep Beep_

Te despiertas poco a poco… abres los ojos y te encuentras en el suelo tumbado… tienes mucho frío y estás tiritando… probablemente hayas pescado un resfriado, pero a ti no te importa… porque pudiste ver un nuevo amanecer, porque pudiste oír tu despertador de nuevo porque todo esto… significa que ellos lo hicieron…

Significa que la guerra contra Giygas… finalmente ha acabado.

* * *

¡acabó! tenía mis dudas sobre cómo iba a quedar eso de narrarlo desde el punto de vista del "jugador" (nosotros) y tardé mucho en decidirme a hacerlo ya que cada uno vivió el final de una manera. Pero al final conseguí escribir algo extraño que espero que vosotros hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. También espero que al leerlo, os hayáis acordado de la primera vez que vencisteis a Giygas.

Pues eso fue todo, si os gustó podéis dejarme un review (se agradecen yey!) y si no, haced lo que queráis XD

cuídense! bye!

(Nota: añade esto a favoritos si tu también adoraste la parte del juego en la que rezas por los niños que nunca conociste)


End file.
